UN HOMME À LA MER
by Ivy43717
Summary: Will s'ennuit, mais un soir où il se fait attaquer sur un quai, il retrouvera celui qui lui manque plus que tout au monde. Mais pourratil l'accepter? M à venir
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Aucun de ces foutument beaux et sexy personnages (et là je parle de Sexy-Jack et Whaou-miam-miam-Will) ne sont malheureusement de moi… ou à moi… C'est plus le « à moi » qui me désole… enfin bref. Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre 2 hommes (2 sexy hommes… Hum… Johnny Deep, Orlando Bloom et Caraïbes… HHUUUMMM, c'est trop beau pour être vrai ;)). Alors homophobes, n'y pensez même pas!

Ah, aussi, juste vous dire que cette histoire n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la véritable histoire, je veux dire… Ben mettons que c'est après le 1, donc ne pas tenir compte du 2. C'est un super bon film, mais faites comme s'il n'existait pas pendant le temps que vous lisez cette fic.

**Merci!**

**TITRE: UNE HOMME À LA MER**

**PROLOGUE **

C'était une chaude journée à Port Royal. L'air était lourd et humide, mais pourtant, William Turner se trouvait sous le soleil de plomb. Il devait faire des courses pour Élizabeth, sa fiancée.

Alors qu'il cherchait un endroit pour acheter de quoi manger, son regard rencontra la mer… l'océan…

Il soupira.

Cela faisait presque 2 mois que Jack était parti avec la Perle, alors que lui était resté sur terre, à Port Royal, mener une vie qui n'était pas vraiment royale si vous voyez ce qu'il voulait dire.

Will s'ennuyait fermement et n'arrivait pas à dormir le soir. Son esprit était hanté par les souvenirs de son aventure avec Jack. Chaque nuit, il repassait en boucle tous les moments, les instants, voir les secondes où il a passé avec le pirate. Depuis sa rencontre dans sa forge à son plongeon pour rejoindre la Perle.

Et le jeune forgeron avait toujours un pincement au cœur en pensant que la dernière chose que Jack lui avait dit, c'était qu'il avait un joli chapeau. Et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Will se ressaisissait.

- Que voulais-tu qu'il te dise d'autre, pensa-t-il amèrement en continuant son chemin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au port d'amarrage, et il s'arrêta au bout d'un quai, qui donnait sur l'infinité de l'océan. Le bleu-vert de la mer se perdait et finissait par se confondre au bleu clair du ciel. C'était magnifique…

Will comprenait pourquoi Jack ne pouvait résister à l'appel de la mer. Se lever en voyant ça chaque matin était un délice. Lui, voyait seulement 4 murs blancs d'une maison trop grande pour lui. Il voyait aussi Élizabeth, mais depuis quelques temps, il se surprenait à douter de ses sentiments. Certes, la jeune femme était très belle, gentille et compréhensive, mais Will ne ressentait plus ce qu'il avait déjà éprouvé pour elle. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Le forgeron ne se comprenait plus du tout en fait. Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré enfant, mais depuis le départ de Jack, c'est comme si… C'est comme s'il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait avoir plus et mieux… Il avait réalisé que la vie qu'il avait voulu enfant, n'était plus celle qui lui convenait adulte.

Épuisé par ses réflexions et par le soleil, Will s'assit sur le rebord du quai et fixa longuement l'océan. Depuis 3 semaines, il espérait avec ardeur de revoir les voiles noires de la Perle. Et, étrangement, depuis une demi-douzaine de jours, il avait la certitude de voir la Perle revenir.

Voilà pourquoi, depuis près de 6 jours, Will venait sur les quais, attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse si noir qu'il ne distingue plus rien. Élizabeth s'inquiète, mais lorsqu'elle le questionne, il reste vague et ne donne pas les réponses qu'elle voudrait avoir. Résultat, elle se fâche, boude et devient distante. Quand on est habitué à avoir tout ce que l'on veut, on devint pourrie gâtée…

Et maintenant qu'Élizabeth n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle réagissait comme une fillette de 7 ans. C'était peut être ça qui laissait Will. Sa fiancée n'était pas assez mature pour lui.

Le jour commençait à décliner. Les matelots donnaient un dernier effort pour finir de décharger ou remplir leur navire, pour aller faire la fête. Will, lui, restait immobile, sur le quai, tandis que tous ces gens s'affaissaient autour de lui. Il était habitué, tous comme les matelots, qui voyaient cette homme rester figé là toute la journée, sans parler ou adresser un regard à quiconque.

L'effervescence commençait à diminuer et le soleil venait de disparaître à l'horizon. Les matelots étaient partis fêter et Will restait, comme toujours. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel mauveté et soupira encore. Une habitude qu'il avait prit depuis un certain temps.

- Dès qu'il y a plus que 20 étoiles visibles, je rentre, se dit-il en voyant qu'il y en avait déjà trois.

Il faisait de plus en plus noir.

- 8…

Les esclaves venaient d'allumer les lampions.

- 11… Ah, non, 12…

Toujours aucun navire à l'horizon.

- 16… Peut être que je devrais partir à 25, juste pour être sûr.

Will plissa les yeux, croyant avoir vu une forme bouger, mais il réalisa que ce n'était que son imagination… Sûrement dû à la fatigue et au gros soleil brûlant qui lui avait tapé dessus toute la journée.

- 17… Je me demande si Élizabeth remarquera que je n'ai rien ramener… Bah, on a bien assez de nourriture… Pourquoi toujours avoir plus… 18…

Will commençait à se dire que ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait voir les belles voiles noires de la Perle. Et qu'il allait voir Jack. Pour être honnête envers lui-même, Will devait s'avouer que le pirate excentrique lui manquait énormément. Sa démarche, ses grands airs, ses divagations qui avait quand même un sens…

Sa coupe de cheveux… Will ne l'avouera jamais à personne, mais il trouve sa coupe de cheveux délirante et qu'elle est parfaite pour lui. Ses yeux bruns rehaussés avec du knol… Son teint basané et son sourire… Le forgeron secoua fermement sa tête et se massa les tempes. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à Jack ainsi… à un autre homme…

- 19…

Après un dernière coup d'œil à l'océan, il se leva et compta la vingtième étoile…

- 20…

Déçu, Will épousseta son pantalon brun et fit dos à la mer, en jetant un dernier, dernier coup d'œil à l'étendu d'eau devenu noir et qui reflétait les étoiles et la lune. Elle était presque pleine. Il eut une pensée pour les anciens hommes de Barbossa et au coffre du mort. La malédiction n'était plus, mais l'aventure qui en avait résolu vivait encore dans son esprit.

Il se décida enfin à quitter le quai quand il sentit un puissant vent le prendre de dos. Tous les pavillons changèrent de direction, sous la forte poussée.

Will se retourna vivement, le cœur battant à la chamade. Était-ce ce qu'il croyait que c'était. Sans hésiter, il prit la première lanterne qui se trouvait à sa porté et s'avança au bout du quai. La lanterne n'éclairait pas grand chose, mais c'était mieux que rien. Will était si occupé à scruter, qu'il n'entendit pas qu'on se faufilait derrière lui. Cependant, le « clic » d'une arme dont on enlève le crin de sûreté, ça, il l'entendit très bien.

Déglutissant, le forgeron se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la bouche d'un canon de fusil. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de son agresseur… ou de ses deux agresseurs.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il reviendrait, déclara celui que ne tenait pas l'arme.

- Files la bourse, répliqua l'autre.

Will transpirait légèrement. Il n'était pas armé… et il n'y avait personne sur les quai à cette heure. Décidé à ne pas se laisser voler aussi facilement, il balança sa lanterne dans le visage de l'homme armé. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, en criant, mais l'autre sortit à son tour une arme.

Pour Will, ce fut comme si tout était au ralentis. Le bruit surgit, le faisant sursauter, et la douleur s'en suivit. Il sentit une vive douleur dans l'épaule gauche. L'homme avait voulu touché son cœur, mais il avait visé trop haut. Vacillant sous l'effet de la douleur intense qui lui martelait l'épaule, Will recula et tomba à la mer, emportant avec lui la lanterne.

Puis, tout fut noir…

888888888888888888888888888888888

_TBC_

_Voilà le premier chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sexy Jack arrive bientôt et ça deviendra M pour les prochains chapitres._

_Alors c'est ça, bisous et à bientôt!_

_Ivy_


	2. Rescapé

**Disclamer : **Aucun de ces foutument beaux et sexy personnages (et là je parle de Sexy-Jack et Whaou-miam-miam-Will) ne sont malheureusement de moi… ou à moi… C'est plus le « à moi » qui me désole… enfin bref. Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre 2 hommes (2 sexy hommes… Hum… Johnny Deep, Orlando Bloom et Caraïbes… HHUUUMMM, c'est trop beau pour être vrai ;)). Alors homophobes, n'y pensez même pas!

Ah, aussi, juste vous dire que cette histoire n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la véritable histoire, je veux dire… Ben mettons que c'est après le 1, donc ne pas tenir compte du 2. C'est un super bon film, mais faites comme s'il n'existait pas pendant le temps que vous lisez cette fic.

Merci!

**Chapitre 1 : Rescapé**

Tout était noir.

Will avait mal partout, surtout à son épaule gauche. Il voulu bouger, mais rien à faire. Tout lui faisait trop mal, même tenter d'ouvrir les yeux lui était trop exigeant.

Lentement, des bris de souvenirs lui revenaient. Le quai, les étoiles, l'étrange sensation et les brigands. Les brigands et le coup de feu… Puis, il était tombé à la mer…

Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux et se débattit, se rappelant qu'il était tombé à l'eau. Il hurla, s'agita, bougea les bras dans le vides, au prix de douleurs atroces qu'il recevait de la part de chaque muscles. Mais Will ne voulait pas mourir noyé.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser ses épaules et une voix qu'il connaissait l'interpellé.

- WOAH! Relax petit! RELAX BON SANG! Hé, moussaillon, tranquille, tout va bien!

Le son de la voix calma Will, qui retomba lourdement sur le lit, réalisant qu'il n'était pas dans l'eau. Il était à l'air libre et il respirait. Et plus que tout, il était vivant… vivant avec…

- Jack, soupira Will. J-Jackk…

- Du calme Will, tout va bien, tu es sur la Perle.

Se sentant rassuré, Will se relâcha et se décontracta. En moins de deux minutes, il était retombé dans les pommes, sous le regard attentif de Jack.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_(VOILÀ COMMENT WILL S'EST RETROUVÉ SUR LE PERLE)(POINT DE VU DE JACK)_

Jack avait décidé de revenir à Port Royal. Pour affaires, il avait décrété, mais en réalité, c'était pour autre chose. Mais il ne le savait pas vraiment en faite. Et son compas n'arrêtait d'indiquer cette direction (NDA : pour ceux qui ont vu le 2, ils savent ce que ça signifie).

Alors Jack avait fait voguer son équipage sans relâche depuis plus d'un mois. L'équipage travaillait d'arrache-pied, car Jack les faisait naviguer jour et nuit. L'acharnement de leur capitaine les épuisait.

Mais finalement, leurs efforts furent récompensés, car , cette nuit-là, ils finirent par arriver. Jack naviguait avec son allure fière, contournant les obstacles que la nuit lui réservait. Il avait surtout pour guide une lanterne en particulier. Mais Jack commença à trouver que quelque chose clochait en voyant que ladite lanterne venait de bouger.

Le pirate ordonna à Gibbs de prendre la barre et il sortit sa longue-vue pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait. Son instinct lui dictait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Et si c'était la Marine Royale… Quoique à cette heure, ça serait presque honorifique pour eux, alors Jack écarta rapidement cette possibilité.

En scrutant l'endroit où la lanterne bougeait, le capitaine de la Perle vit un jeune homme de dos… Et deux autres hommes à l'allure peu recommandable face au jeune homme qui tenait la lanterne. Jack devina que les deux opposants du l'homme à la lanterne étaient des pirates, c'était certain, ils étaient déguenillés comme lui. Soudain, Jack vit que la scène tournait en bataille quand l'homme balança sa lanterne au visage d'un des pirates. Aussitôt, Jack vit l'autre sortir un pistolet.

Ça ne prenait vraiment pas une bonne tournure. Ajustant mieux sa longue-vue pour mieux voir l'action, Jack sursauta en entendant un coup de feu. En fait, il ne l'a pas vraiment entendu, il était si minime, mais il a plus sursauter en voyant le tir partir et en voyant l'homme tituber et tomber à l'eau.

- Gibbs, cria Jack. Gibbs, vers le Nord-Ouest à 20 degrés! Cotton, Hanks, abaisser la grande voile! On a un homme à la mer!

Ne comprenant pas l'élan de bonté de Jack, les membres de l'équipage s'activèrent. Jack non plus ne comprenais pas vraiment son comportement. En d'autres temps, il aurait laissé tomber cet homme à l'eau et se noyer, à quoi cela servait d'ameuter toute la ville. Mais il suivait encore son instinct, alors il obéit.

Lorsque la Perle arriva assez près de l'endroit où le touché était tombé, Jack n'hésita pas et plongea à sa rescousse. Il faisait très noir dans l'eau, mais heureusement, la lanterne lui éclairait le chemin à suivre. Une chance que l'homme ne l'avait pas lâché… du moins, il l'espérait. Jack fut aussi heureux que la lanterne ne se soit pas éteint. La bougie devait sans doute est emprisonnée dans un bocal de verre… mais malgré tout, il y avait des petits trous d'aération… C'était vraiment un chance que la lanterne soit toujours allumée.

Mais alors qu'il pensait ça, la lanterne s'éteignit, comme pour le narguer. Ne se laissant pas abattre, Jack poursuivit sa course, estimant l'endroit où l'homme coulait.

Enfin, il sentit un corps se heurter contre lui. Souriant sous l'eau, il l'agrippa et remonta rapidement, car l'air commençait à lui manquer à lui aussi.

Une fois à l'air libre, Jack prit une grande bouffée, en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait malencontreusement avalé. Puis, il regarda autour de lui pour localiser la Perle. Lorsque le capitaine la vit, il jeta un coup d'œil au rescapé.

Jack distinguait mal les traits du jeune homme, mais ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant les contours fins du visage de l'homme. Se ressaisissant, Jack l'agrippa par la taille, en maintenant sa tête hors de l'eau, et nagea avec son autre bras valide, jusqu'à son navire.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888_

Lorsque Jack s'était enfin rendu compte que c'était Will, il fut bien tenté de le ramener à Port Royal. Il faut dire qu'il devait sans doute toujours avoir sa Lizzi dans sa vie. Connaissant bien le forgeron, il était certain que Will et elle allaient bientôt se marier, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

À cette pensée, il eut une drôle de boule dans l'estomac.

Mais l'égoïsme de Jack reprit le dessus et somma à son équipage d'amener le jeune Turner dans sa cabine et de lui apporter le nécessaire pour retirer la balle du jeune homme et panser la plaie. Il ordonna ensuite de filer sur l'Île de la Tortue, pour trouver un vrai médecin, et de ne pas le déranger sauf s'il avait vraiment urgence.

Il donna la barre à Gibbs, tout en lui glissant que s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa Perle, il le jetterait à la mer avec les pieds liés.

Retirer la balle ne fut pas chose facile pour le capitaine. Elle était entrée profondément dans l'épaule de Will. Ayant lui-même vécu l'expérience d'avoir des balles dans le corps, il savait comment s'y prendre.

Pour ne pas que les cris alertent l'équipage et ne le gène dans son travail, Jack avait fourré un morceau de tissus dans la bouche de Will. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et alla chercher la balle avec ses doigts.

La réaction de Will fut éminente. Il se réveilla à cause de la douleur, en criant. Mais son hurlement fut étouffé par le bâillon. Le pauvre, il en pleurait, mais Jack n'avait rien d'autre pour retirer l'objet de plomb et s'il le laissait là, ça pourrait s'infecter ou pire.

D'un geste brusque, il recoucha Will sur sa couche et le maintenu solidement pour éviter qu'il bouge le moins possible. Avec son autre main, il continuait son opération tout en le rassurant.

- Écoute petit, je sais que ça fait mal, dit-il en enfonça ses doigt plus profondément dans la chair de Will.

La sensation que Jack avait le faisait frissonner de dégoût et il devait se retenir pour ne pas vomir. C'était la chair de Will, l'intérieur de son corps… son sang… Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Will était Will et pour Jack, c'était un être vertueux et pur… Lui n'étant qu'un pirate, au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas digne de le toucher ainsi.

Réalisant ses pensées, Jack reprit sur lui, se trouvant trop nunuche et sentimental et idiot!

- Calme-toi bordel! Sinon je vais t'arracher un truc qu'il faut pas!

Will s'agitait beaucoup et tentait de crier. Jack se félicita d'avoir pensé au bâillon. Enfin, le capitaine toucha un petit objet métallique et l'agrippa. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Ok petit… Là, je vais l'arracher d'un coup… Ça va faire un mal de chien, mais ça sera fini ensuite. Je compte à trois… Un, deux…

Mais Jack l'arracha à deux et sortit enfin la balle. Will cria de toute ses forces, si bien qu'à cet instant, bâillon ou pas, Jack l'entendait très bien. Le jeune forgeron était en larmes à cause de la douleur et semblait supplier que tout cela cesse. Puis, sans doute à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue, Will tomba dans les pommes, sous le regard désolé de Jack.

- Trois…

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre., j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans tout les cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu slow sur le début, mais ça va devenir de plus en plus hard court vers la fin._

_Et j'ai fait lire la fic à une de mes amies (et aussi auteure sur et elle m'a fait remarqué que la scène de l'extirpation de la balle ressemblait à ce que pourrait être une pénétration… J'ai trouvé ça drôle, mais bon, elle est spéciale elle. Elle voit des slashs partout, lol._

_Enfin bref à bientôt!_

_Ivy_


	3. Réveil

**Disclamer : **_Aucun de ces foutument beaux et sexy personnages (et là je parle de Sexy-Jack et Whaou-miam-miam-Will) ne sont malheureusement de moi… ou à moi… C'est plus le « à moi » qui me désole… enfin bref. Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre 2 hommes (2 sexy hommes… Hum… Johnny Deep, Orlando Bloom et Caraïbes… HHUUUMMM, c'est trop beau pour être vrai ;)). Alors homophobes, n'y pensez même pas!_

_Ah, aussi, juste vous dire que cette histoire n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la véritable histoire, je veux dire… Ben mettons que c'est après le 1, donc ne pas tenir compte du 2. C'est un super bon film, mais faites comme s'il n'existait pas pendant le temps que vous lisez cette fic._

_Merci!_

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil**

Will se réveilla enfin pour de bon. Il avait toujours mal à la tête, mais au moins, il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Lentement, il tenta de se relever, mais une vive douleur à son épaule le cloua de nouveau sur le matelas. Vaincu, le forgeron décida de regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Malheureusement, il ne voyait rien. Il avait beau avoir les yeux grands ouverts, il ne voyait rien. Mais il était encore trop dans les vapes pour paniquer. Soudain, il se souvint d'une voix qui l'avait réconforter dans ses moments lucides. Ses courts moments de lucidité.

- Jack, appela faiblement Will qui avait la gorge roué par le fait qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis Dieu sait quand.

Il entendit un grognement. Il tourna la tête en provenance du bruit, mais ne vit rien. C'était comme si un énorme brouillard blanc lui couvrait les yeux.

- Jaaaaccckk, continua désespérément Will qui commençait à se rendre compte de son état et à paniquer.

Près de lui, Jack s'était endormi sur sa chaise et se réveilla lentement en entendant son nom.

- JACK!

Le cri de Will le réveilla d'un bond. Il manqua de tomber de sa chaise, mais manque de bol pour Jack, le Perle venait de heurter une grosse vague, donc il tomba belle et bien de la chaise. Il jura et Will, alerté par le bruit et le juron, s'inquiéta davantage.

- Jack…

- J'suis là moussaillon, le rassura Jack en s'agenouilla à côté de sa couche où le forgeron reposait.

- Jack…

Will leva sa main pour essayer de le toucher, croyant qu'il était dans un rêve. Mais lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le visage du pirate, il se mit à pleurer. À pleurer à cause de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, à cause du fait qu'il ne voyait rien et à cause du fait que Jack était avec lui. Le pirate se ressaisit, car il avait été troublé de voir Will le toucher de la sorte. Mais il était encore plus troublé de le voir pleurer et aussi faible. Incertain, Jack prit la main de Will qui se trouvait sur sa joue et posa son autre main sur l'épaule du forgeron pour le réconforter.

- Que se passe-t-il petit…

- Je… je ne vois plus rien, sanglota Will en se tournant pour faire dos à Jack, honteux. Tout est blanc… je n'arrive plus à voir quoique se soit.

Jack était peiné pour le jeune homme. Il resta avec lui toute la journée, sans rien dire ou faire. Il se contentait de le regarder et de l'écouter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire d'autre.

_POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC_

- Tiens, tu lui donneras ça à manger et assure-toi qu'il mange toute la viande, sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, lui déclara Gibbs en tendant un plateau à Jack.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais autant, s'étonna légèrement le capitaine.

- Depuis que je sais comment se rétablir d'une semaine à ne boire que du rhum, répondit le second avec un clin d'œil en débouchant sa gourde.

- Tu m'en dira tant, marmonna Jack en regardant le plateau composé d'un bouillon et de viandes dont il ne pouvait spécifier la provenance. Et dans combien de temps arriverons-nous à l'île de la Tortue?

- Si les vents nous sont favorables, nous y serons d'ici quelques jours. Trois si on ne rencontre pas d'embûches.

- Bien…

Et Jack retourna à sa cabine, laissant Gibbs diriger la Perle. C'était bon d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un… et Gibbs pouvait presque l'avoir, parce que Jack ne laissait pas sa Perle à n'importe qui, mais bon, depuis que Will était réveillé et semblait se porter mieux, Jack se permettait de s'absenter lorsqu'il s'endormait. Mais il ne partait jamais bien longtemps. Il avait trop peur que Will se réveille et qu'il fasse une crise. Étrangement, seul le son de la voix de Jack le calmait.

Une fois dans la cabine, il remarqua que Will était réveillé, même si ses yeux étaient couverts d'un bandeau. Puisqu'il était aveugle, c'était plus pratique pour reposer ses yeux. Mais Jack devina que le jeune Turner était éveillé par le fait que sa respiration était moins lourde que lorsqu'il dormait.

- À table, chantonna Jack en s'assoyant à côté du lit. Tu as… un bon bouillon à j'sais pas quoi et de la viande… qui ressemble à du poisson, mais dont j'suis pas sûr…

Will rit de bon cœur et celui de Jack se gonfla entendant le rire du forgeron. Depuis deux, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'appeler Jack de temps à autre pour voir si le pirate était présent. L'entendre rire était une sorte de victoire pour Jack.

- Malheureusement, on a plus de cuillères ou de fourchettes et encore moins de couteaux, l'informa le capitaine. Que veux-tu mes hommes n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de viser des oiseaux… Il faut vraiment qu'on arrive au plus vite à l'île de la Tortue, sinon j'ai pas envie de voir ce qu'il va arriver.

- L'île de la Tortue, demanda faiblement la voix rauque de Will.

- Ouaip… Ça sera bon pour les réserves de rhum. Il ne nous reste que quelques bouteilles, mais sois sans crainte, j'en ai toujours une en réserve, annonça fièrement Jack en sortant la bouteille de sa veste.

Will grimaça en entendant le liquide alcoolisé se heurter contre le verre. Le forgeron ne se sentait pas apte à boire quelque chose d'aussi fort. Jack soupira et déposa la bouteille sur le sol.

- Gibbs avait prévu le coup, le rassura Jack. Tiens, bois ça, ordonna-t-il gentiment en sortant un gobelet rempli d'eau et en le portant aux lèvres de Will.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de la gentillesse et de la délicatesse que lui offrait soudainement Jack. Will sentant le regard intense du pirate sur lui. Il aurait donné cher, à cet instant, pour voir le regard de Jack. Il en était troublé.

- Tiens, maintenant bois ça, lui dit Jack en lui tendant le bol de bouillon. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Fais-le moi savoir si ce n'est pas bon.

Encore une fois, Will attendit que Jack porte le bol à ses lèvres et y goûta, pour aussitôt le recracher. Jack sursauta et recula vivement en échappant le reste du bouillon sur le sol.

- Ça répond à ma question, lâcha Jack.

- Non… c'est juste que… c'est chaud, avoua Will avait un sourire d'excuse.

Jack eut un sourire en coin.

- Si tu aimais tant ça que ça, j'peux toujours te faire lécher le sol.

- Pas la peine, sourit Will. L'autre truc qui sent le poisson fera l'affaire.

- Tu trouve que ça sent le poisson, s'étonna Jack en sentant l'étrange mixture d'un air septique.

- Je crois… Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est?

- Le vraie question est, est-ce que tu as envie de savoir ce que tu vas manger, corrigea Jack en prenant un morceau du plat. Mais peu importe, tu dois manger. T'as l'air d'un esclave sous-alimenté. Si tu ne reprends pas de force, avec qui je vais pouvoir faire des bastons d'enfer.

Will sourit.

- Tu sauras toujours trouver des gens qui voudront ta peau Jack, lui fit-il savoir en ouvrant la bouche lorsqu'il sentit la nourriture sur le bord de ses lèvres.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il fixait intensément les lèvres rougis de Will, qui touchaient le bouts de ses doigts.

- Jack?

L'appel de Will le ramena à la raison et continua de lui donner la béqué. Lorsque cela fut fini, Jack continua de parler avec le forgeron, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé. Le vieux pirate, lui, continua de regarder le jeune homme dormir paisiblement.

Il avait toujours trouvé le jeune homme très beau et séduisant. Et son caractère noble, mais aussi vif et valeureux, lui avait donné tout le respect du pirate. Pour Jack, Will avait toujours représenté l'inaccessible, mais aujourd'hui, depuis près de 8 jours, il était là. Will était à sa porté et il était « à lui ».

La tentation était trop grande, Jack ne pouvait plus contrôler ses gestes. Timidement, il leva son bras et posa ses doigts sur les lèvres qui l'avaient tant taquiné tantôt. De son pouce et de son index, le capitaine de la Perle dessinait le contour des lèvres du forgeron, se figeant à chaque gémissement que se dernier émettait.

Puis, poussé par son audace de pirate, Jack frôla la peau pâle de Will du bout de ses doigts et s'amusait à dessiner les contours de son doux visage. Il le touchait à peine, il avait trop peur de le réveiller et de se faire prendre dans une situation aussi gênante. Et puis, il y avait aussi Élizabeth…

Jack soupira et s'écarta de Will, à regrets. Se disant qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'aller prendre de l'air pour se changer les idées, le capitaine de la Perle sortit de sa cabine et renvoya Gibbs, qui se trouvait à la barre.

Un peu d'air marin et de navigation permettrait de lui remettre ses idées en placent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, un peu court, mais le fun commence au prochain!

Ciao!

Ivy


	4. séduction

**Disclamer : **_Aucun de ces foutument beaux et sexy personnages (et là je parle de Sexy-Jack et Whaou-miam-miam-Will) ne sont malheureusement de moi… ou à moi… C'est plus le « à moi » qui me désole… enfin bref. Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre 2 hommes (2 sexy hommes… Hum… Johnny Deep, Orlando Bloom et Caraïbes… HHUUUMMM, c'est trop beau pour être vrai ;)). Alors homophobes, n'y pensez même pas!_

_Ah, aussi, juste vous dire que cette histoire n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la véritable histoire, je veux dire… Ben mettons que c'est après le 1, donc ne pas tenir compte du 2. C'est un super bon film, mais faites comme s'il n'existait pas pendant le temps que vous lisez cette fic._

_Merci!_

**Chapitre 3 : **Séduction

Le vent froid de la mer remit les idées de Jack en place… Enfin, pour quelques secondes.

Si Jack avait été un homme sensé et raisonnable, il s'avouerait vaincu et laisserait Will retourner à Port Royal pour retrouver sa chère Élizabeth et pour vivre heureux et bla bla bla!

Mais Jack était tout sauf un homme sensé et raisonnable. De plus, il était un pirate. Il était LE capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Will le fascinait et n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui causait cette fascination. Il ne supportait pas de ressentir ça, mais Jack savait très bien que si jamais Will partait, la douleur qu'il ressentirait serait trop… Juste trop…

- Je ne devrais pas rester sobre trop longtemps moi, maugréa la pirate pour lui-même en ouvrant une bouteille de rhum. Ça me fait penser un peu trop…

Le capitaine de la Perle Noire soupira et avala une bonne gorgée, tout en continuant de guider son navire vers Tortuga. De temps en temps, il fixait son compas, posé devant lui, sur le gouvernail, pour s'assurer de la direction.

Toujours vers le sud-ouest, alors tout allait bien. Et comme si tout n'était pas déjà parfait, le vent était favorable, donc le navire allait bientôt pouvoir accoster sur l'île. Enfin! Mais rapidement, Jack se lassa de toutes les formalités de navigation et se mit à divaguer sur ce qui lui arrivait avec Will…

Il pensait presque toujours au jeune forgeron qui dormait profondément dans son lit en ce moment même. Il ressemble à un animal blessé… Il faut dire que le fait qu'il ne voit plus rien ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux. Et Will n'était tranquille que lorsqu'il se trouvait près de lui… Et Will ne souriait qu'au son de sa voix…

Par réflexe plus que par autre chose, Jack jetait de rapide coup d'œil à son compas. Cela lui prit quand même une trentaine de secondes pour se rendre compte que le compas n'indiquait plus Tortuga, mais que la petite flèche noir allait dans tout les sens.

Jack jura et prit son compas et le secoua avec une grimace d'agacement. Finalement, le compas s'immobilisa, mais pointait un endroit qui n'avait aucun sens. Jack soupira.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à l'Île de la Tortue, parce que sinon je vais tuer quelqu'un!

Aussitôt, le compas se remit vers le bon cap. Jack regarda l'objet magique avec un regard septique, en haussant un sourcil.

- Est-ce un message subtile que tu essayes de me dire ou tu t'amuse simplement à mes dépends.

Bien évidemment, le compas ne répondit pas et le pirate se trouva un peu stupide d'attendre une réponse. Découragé et fatigué, il reposa le compas sur le gouvernail et alla réveiller Gibbs en se frottant les yeux d'une main et en attrapant sa bouteille de rhum de l'autre.

- GIBBS, cria-t-il en faisait aussi sursauter quelques autres pirates endormis.

Le second se réveilla tant bien que mal et fixa Jack avec le regard ensommeillé, mais aussi attentif et alerte.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Si vous voulez arriver à Tortuga bientôt, viens me remplacer, parce que sinon on risque de se retrouver à Singapour, fit savoir Jack en s'en allant par la suite laissant un Gibbs qui ne comprenait rien.

Mais il obéit, car il avait vraiment envie d'arriver à terre et de refaire les réserves du rhum… Et aussi d'aller voir si la jolie Anita ne lui en voulait pas trop.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Jack, quant à lui, retourna à sa cabine. Il entra doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Will, mais cessa aussitôt, en réalisant que ce dernier ne dormait pas, mais qu'il se trouvait debout, semblant chercher quelque chose (ce qui est difficile, puisqu'il est temporairement aveugle).

- Jack, demanda Will en entendant du bruit. Jack, c'est toi?

Le forgeron se retourna et tendit les bras, essayant de le toucher pour savoir où il se trouvait. Jack se laissa faire, attendant que Will le trouve, sans un mot, hypnotisé. Enfin, les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur le pirate. Will commença à faire balader ses mains sur le visage de Jack, sous le regard un peu mal à l'aise de ce dernier.

- Que fais-tu, demanda le capitaine.

- J'essaye de te voir, répondit Will avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ça risque d'être difficile, puisque tu es aveugle, fit remarquer Jack sur le même ton amicale que Will.

Mais pendant qu'il lui répondait, Jack avait prit les mains de Will pour les écarter de son visage, à regrets, mais il se sentait un peu inconfortable. Il avait l'impression de profiter… Mais inconsciemment, le pirate se mit à caresser les mains du forgeron. Des mains étonnement douces, pour un homme qui maniait le fer presque tous les jours. C'était un contraste étrange que Jack ressentait sous ses paumes rugueuses. Will en était troublé, mais le fait qu'un bandeau cachait un partie de son visage aidait à masquer son troubler. Il déglutit et répondit, en tentant de ne pas paraître mal à l'aise.

- J'essaye de te voir avec mes mains… Il faut que je m'habitude, surtout que je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterais ainsi.

- Tu devrais surtout te reposer, lui dit doucement Jack en l'entraînant chaleureusement vers son lit. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais en passant?

- Rien, répondit Will en rougissant. Je me pratiquais… C'est tout…

Jack lui fit un petit sourire en coin, que Will ne vit pas, bien sûr, mais qu'il devina. Puis, il sentit Jack se lever et marcher dans la cabine. Il l'entendit prendre quelque chose et revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Puis, Will sentit Jack lui prendre la main et y déposer quelque chose à l'intérieur. Le forgeron le tâta et devina l'objet.

- C'est celui que tu cherchais, demanda Jack avec amusement.

Les joues de Will rougirent contre son gré. Oui, c'était l'objet qu'il avait trouver sans même le chercher. C'était un collier. Entre ses mains, le forgeron passa la fine chaîne qui devait avoir une belle couleur argenté. Il caressa du bout des doigts le médaillon, qui était rond et lisse. Des tous les objets dans la cabine de Jack, c'était sur ce médaillon qu'il s'était autant attardé.

- Pourquoi, demanda Jack d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même pas. Pourquoi ça?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à voir sa couleur, répondit Will.

- Et tu veux la voir?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le forgeron.

Jack soupira en souriant et hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Will et le regard d'un air franc que son jeune ami ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir.

- Je peux te le dire, lui assura Jack.

- Et me gâcher mon plaisir de le découvrir un jour, sourit Will.

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton plaisir, rigola Jack. Mais là, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir.

- Oui maman, rigola-t-il avec une voix enfantine.

Docilement Will s'allongea sur le lit, sous le regard de Jack. Avec un mince sourire, Will remonta les draps jusqu'à son menton et s'installa bien confortablement, le collier caché dans sa main. Jack se demanda s'il en était conscient qu'il l'avait gardé.

- Je peux le garder, demanda Will d'une voix incertaine.

Apparement, il en était conscient. Jack sourire.

- Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'autre chose avec ça? Une bouteille de rhum?

- Eurk, pas à cette heure, rigola Will. Y'a juste toi pour en boire à cette heure.

- Ça me permet de faire des beaux rêves, lui fit savoir le pirate tout en rigolant.

Will rit doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse, un peu mal à l'aise et réalisant sa position. Il était près de Jack, aveugle et totalement à sa mercie. Il détestait ce sentiment d'abandon… Enfin, d'habitude, car en présence du pirate, il se sentait en sécurité. Et il ne le devrait pas en plus! C'était Jack Sparrow, un pirate de la pire espèce, qui s'est joué de lui et qui change de bord comme cela l'arrange.

Mais cela n'empêchait tout de fois pas le forgeron d'être bien. C'était si étrange.

- Et toi, demanda Jack d'une voix… sensuelle… Qu'est-ce qui te fais rêver?

Will déglutit. Il sentait que Jack se rapprochait de lui. C'était troublant. Pas désagréable, comme il aurait dû le ressentir, mais troublant. Et intimidant.

- Hum… beaucoup de chose…

- Comme, insista Jack.

- Comme… comme des belles choses…

Will ne voyait pas où le pirate voulait en venir et de plus, il était très fatigué et n'avait plus l'énergie de penser ou de dire des phrases intelligentes.

- Je devrais peut être essayer ton truc, déclara Jack en descendant les draps du corps de Will. Ça m'économiserait du rhum.

Will se laissa faire, de plus en plus nerveux. Sa respiration avait accélérer. Il se disait qu'il devrait réagir, faire quelque chose, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Par paresse ou par… envie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouve beau, poursuivit Jack.

- Hum… euh… Un couché de soleil, répondit Will incertain.

- Un couché de soleil, répéta Jack en déboutonnant la chemise de Will.

- Hum…

Le contact devenait de plus en plus intime pour Will, qui sentait les mains de Jack posés sur sa poitrine. La voix de Jack était toujours basse et sensuelle, presque envoûtante et hypnotisant.

- Hum… oui, reprit Will. Sur la mer…

- Il est vrai que c'est magnifique, souffla Jack en enlevant d'un seul geste la chemise de Will.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise, en sentant l'air froid sur son torse. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges, Will en était sûr. Et peut être pas juste ses joues…

- Magnifique, répéta Jack.

Will ignorait de quoi il parlait. Il respirait de plus en plus rapidement. Puis, heureusement ou malheureusement, Jack remonta les draps jusqu'au torse du forgeron.

- Tu seras mieux ainsi, lui fit savoir Jack d'une voix plus joyeuse comme celle d'un gamin. Tu veux que je reste, continua-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse?

Will n'arrivait pas à parler et ne pu qu'hocher la tête. Gentiment, Jack s'assit à côté de sa couche et se mit à caresser les cheveux du forgeron. S'il avait été un chat, il aurait ronronner. Il se sentait si bien. Si bien qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil.

Après quelques minutes, Jack remarqua que la respiration de Will s'était calmé et devina qu'il était enfin endormit. Mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il fut pris d'un désir puissant d'aller s'étendre à côté de Will et de le sentir, le toucher le caresser, l'entendre gémir encore et encore… Il était si exquis… Bien plus beau et pur que toutes les autres.

Jack ne le méritait pas. Ni même Élizabeth. Personne ne le méritait. C'était un ange. Et son ange n'arrivait plus à voir. C'était injuste.

Le pirate savait qu'il ne pouvait s'étendre à ses côtés. Mais il n'avait pas la force d'empêcher ses lèvres de se poser sur celles de Will. Comme le voleur qu'il était, Jack en déroba un à son ange. Les lèvres rose pâle du forgeron était si douces, si invitantes.

Jack sentait tout son corps s'embrasser par ce simple contact qu'il avait pourtant répété tant de fois. Mais jamais avec autant de sincérité et d'amour… Amour… C'est si étrange pour Jack.

Le pirate rompit le baiser à contre-cœur et soupira. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à laisser Will partir.


End file.
